


Rummaging for Answers

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Come Marking, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: Tsuna gets turned into a girl - the least girly one ever, according to her. Yamamoto can't help disagreeing.





	Rummaging for Answers

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=613384#t613384): Yamamoto/female!Tsuna. Is genderswitch considered kinky enough? XD;
> 
> (This is actually a sex- and genderswap. And an orientation swap, just a whole lot of things having swapped. Keeping things confusing for Tsuna, in the spirit of canon! Sort of.)

  
When Haru stopped crying, she took Tsuna shopping.  
  
Hours later, Tsuna happened to see Yamamoto in the new outlet of Namimori Ball that had opened in the mall, and ran for salvation. "Haru keeps trying to make me act like a girl! She's being really nice and I'm glad she's not as upset anymore that I'm _like this_ but, but I-"  
  
Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the back. "You still don't like shopping?" he said, looking at the haggard expression and the desperate way Tsuna clung to his arm.  
  
"She's really enthusiastic," Tsuna said darkly.  
  
Yamamoto looked at the bags, felt the softness that pillowed his arm on Tsuna's chest, and wondered what Tsuna would look like in girl's clothes. It had taken a long time for Tsuna to admit that she might have been turned into a girl for good, and meanwhile she'd gone around in her old clothes. The t-shirts were too baggy and the shorts spanned her hips uncomfortably, making her look like she was bad at playing dress-up. Now that she had girl's clothing, the warm summer weather meant they'd probably bought those _short_ shorts, and sundresses, and little skirts...  
  
Yamamoto stopped thinking about it for his own good and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "There's Haru coming in. How about you tell her we've got to study for a test, or something?"  
  
They had to work their way up to a fake birthday party for Tsuna's fake great-aunt before Haru was convinced to lay off her mission to show that she would stand by Tsuna no matter what.  
  
"It's all so weird," Tsuna said unhappily. Haru had been teary by the end.  
  
Yamamoto put his arm around her shoulders. There wasn't anything he could say, but he walked home with her and carried some of the shopping bags.  
  
One bag held underwear. Yamamoto had peeked into it from idle curiosity when they were waiting to cross the road ... and now he had to think about baseball with great determination.  
  
He was more or less okay with it by the time they got to Tsuna's room. "Do you want to change? I'll wait downstairs," he said, staying by the threshold.  
  
"No way!" Tsuna dumped her bags on the floor and fell on the bed. "I had enough of putting those things on with Haru. I look dumb in it, anyway."  
  
"Bet you don't," said Yamamoto, and thought that maybe he shouldn't have said it. He meant it, though.  
  
Tsuna sat up and threw her hands into the air. "I'm the least girly looking girl ever. It looks dumb when I wear that stuff." She rolled her eyes. "I guess I am a girl if I worry about that. It's just... It seems that I'm stuck like this, and I don't even look like I should be."  
  
Yamamoto walked over from the door to sit beside her. "You look girly." Then he laughed. "It's weird to say something like that. Don't be offended, okay?"  
  
"Thanks," Tsuna said, sounding unconvinced and hunching her shoulders up further.  
  
"Your legs," Yamamoto said, with a glance at them. "They're a little, um, rounder?" Especially around the calves. Maybe the thighs, too, but he'd never been able to see because Tsuna never wore anything short enough. "Your face changed too ... it looks softer. Prettier." He settled his gaze on the door, thinking that he should have closed it before he started talking like this. If anyone heard...  
  
"You don't have to say stuff like that."  
  
"I'm not saying it to make you feel better." He looked into Tsuna's eyes so that she could see he was being upfront. "It's the truth."  
  
She looked at him, frowning, and then colour flooded her cheeks. "Th-thanks." He'd got used to Tsuna's voice being higher, but now it was at a downright uncomfortable pitch. She cleared her throat. "You know, I think my hair's getting longer too?" She gave him a brittle smile and tugged at a hank.  
  
Yamamoto couldn't help it. He touched the same twist of hair, running his fingers through it from root to the tip that Tsuna held. "Yeah," he said, closing his hand over hers.  
  
"Sorry," he added, as the atmosphere got thick and stifling. He lifted his hand - but then Tsuna shifted closer.  
  
"Kyoko-chan," she said breathlessly. It flashed through Yamamoto's mind to say that he'd be a terrible substitute if Tsuna wanted to imagine her, but Tsuna went on before he could. "I, I don't think I like her anymore - not, you know, _that_ way. I don't think about girls. Like that. Anymore. I kind of wish I did, even if I'm not supposed to, because it's really weird to - to like guys, all of a sudden."  
  
Yamamoto kept his hand on Tsuna's and brought the other up to run through her hair. She stared at him, looking grumpy and uncomfortable and pink in the cheeks. "I get it. It's okay," he said.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Yamamoto nodded, and Tsuna's arms went around his waist. She felt hot like a fever, but that was probably because she was _so close_. Yamamoto's eyes fell on the bag that had the underwear in it; lacy stuff, and he'd seen something red and something light blue. Imagine, Tsuna wearing stuff like that now.  
  
He pushed forwards against Tsuna a little, and without letting go she leaned back - a little. The position made it hard to stay balanced, and he leaned forwards some more and she went back--  
  
They kept going until Tsuna hit the bed with a little bounce. Yamamoto sat up to look at her and said, "Really pretty," with great relief.  
  
His eyes went wateringly wide as Tsuna's gaze raked up and down his body. "You too. You look ... good, so good," she said with the same relief, and put one hand on his hipbone and the other on his chest, right below the ribcage, like she was trying out how to touch him.  
  
"You've got smaller hands now, too," Yamamoto blurted out without quite knowing what he was saying. He lay down half-over her slowly, listening to the creaks of the mattress make it obvious what he was doing. But Tsuna didn't mind. He looked her in the eyes to make sure he'd catch any hint of protest as his hand slid up her t-shirt, and she smiled with a pleased kind of embarrassment and then - took the shirt right off.  
  
"They're small," Tsuna said, like she thought Yamamoto would be disappointed.  
  
" _Who cares_?" Yamamoto said, and put his free hand on one breast. The other stayed on her stomach, frozen from the shock of skipping the slow process of maybe coaxing the girl's shirt off. It got back in the game in seconds, going to knead Tsuna's other pale, perfect little breast, the palm first brushing over a nipple that was already peaked to a hard point. Yamamoto felt the skin across his chest tighten too, sensation firing down from his nipples as he watched the apologies melt away from Tsuna's expression. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened, and then she bit her lip and her whole body jerked underneath him.  
  
His palms filled with softness, his mouth and lips dry, Yamamoto remembered about the open door and let his gaze drift that way. His ears flooded with sound; there was conversation downstairs, Maman and Bianchi, and the kids screaming and laughing from the window.  
  
He lay down on his side and pulled Tsuna with him so that her back was to the door. That was easier than stopping. She opened her eyes to look hazily at him, and he was pretty sure she couldn't remember about the door at all.  
  
Tsuna flicked a glance at his chest, and he quickly sat up to get rid of his shirt. "Thanks," she said blushing hard, and ran a hand lingeringly down his side.  
  
"Don't even mention it." It was hard to keep his voice steady.  
  
Tsuna snickered. "It's nice?" she asked, and as he nodded breathlessly she stroked the tight, dark skin around one nipple. Yamamoto drew in a sharp breath, jerking with the effort of keeping quiet.  
  
It made Tsuna's eyes go wide: his cock, straining against his trousers, pushed to her belly. "We'd better hurry," she said, "or we might not get it all done."  
  
"All?" Yamamoto squeaked. "You mean it? All the way?"  
  
Tsuna nodded. "Of course," she said, giving him an almost worried look.  
  
"Oh, good!" Yamamoto was grinning his head off. There was a lot to be said for a girl who knew how urgent it could get for a guy.  
  
But what if, he thought as he undid Tsuna's pants, what if Tsuna was still a guy at the bottom? The changes were definitely there - he hadn't been able to stop noticing them - but they were pretty small, and what was he going to do if it was a guy under the shorts, and he was still hard for that, still needed it so much?  
  
He pulled down the clothes and found that the weird change had reached all the way, and there was a thick patch of curly brown hair and pink, swollen skin that he parted with his fingers. Tsuna whimpered a series of small noises, clutching his shoulders. Yamamoto swallowed hard and quickly stripped his own shorts off.  
  
"I'm gonna go in, okay?" Yamamoto said, and she nodded. One leg went tentatively over his, and she said, "Yeah," as the tip of him touched her.  
  
For a second Yamamoto wanted to say never mind, he wasn't going to make it anyway. But everybody on the baseball team said he had amazing stamina, he thought with a dizzy grin. That kind of thing had to have more uses! He moved his hips with a jerk, grinding his teeth through the grin, and then nearly cried out loud when Tsuna matched it with a jerk of her own. Unprepared, his vision went white, and for some reason at that instant the scent of the two of them filled his nostrils sharply, all sweat and musk.  
  
"Tsuna," he said, urgent, ecstatic. She pressed her face to his shoulder - he felt the very tip of her nose, coldest part of her whole hot body - and she jerked her hips again, and gave a cry of pain. Thinking of the open door, Yamamoto gently pushed her head until her mouth was pillowed by his skin. He didn't think that maybe they should stop for a second, instead. He couldn't.  
  
Inside Tsuna, and he could feel a tightening and releasing of muscles he'd never suspected. Her hand tightened on his hip when his cock twitched on its own and she arched so that her breasts pushed against his chest, motion and sensation echoed and redoubled, both of them rocking their responses out against each other. Yamamoto laughed with impossibly careful quietness at the sounds of skin on skin, and Tsuna started laughing with him, and there they found a rhythm beyond the staccato of one-and-then-the-other. Their hips rolled together, and it pushed Yamamoto in all the way along the length of his dick, wrapped in heat and the tightest grip of the softest skin; his head snapped back and he barely held on long enough to pull out.  
  
He listened to the sounds from downstairs and outside as he came back down to earth. It was amazing, the way they were the same as they had been all along. He unglued his fingers from their grip on Tsuna's arm and looked down at her white-spattered thighs.  
  
"Um," Yamamoto said, not sure if he was supposed to apologise, and feeling too obscenely satisfied to do so.  
  
"It was good," Tsuna said quickly, sighed, and wiggled her hips as if chasing the sensation. "Oh, wow. Really good."  
  
Yamamoto grinned proudly. "Did you come?" he whispered.  
  
"I, I don't think so? But it was still--"  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Tsuna blinked. "Can't believe I had sex when I haven't even had my first kiss," she mumbled, and pressed her mouth to his. Yamamoto pulled her closer and then let one hand drift downwards, fingers finding Tsuna's wet entrance.  
  
"Where's your clit?" Yamamoto asked between kisses.  
  
"Wha--I don't know!"  
  
"Huh. Would have been the first thing I found out after turning into a girl." Tsuna squeezed his arm hard, flustered and annoyed, and Yamamoto smiled and put his attention into exploring. When he found the spot, Tsuna shook and shivered and he had to kiss her deeply so her scream didn't sound out too loud. When she was done, Tsuna's fingers stayed clamped onto his shoulders, and she held on to him like she needed to. "Beautiful," Yamamoto said against her lips, and she looked astonished at his conviction.  
  
Then Tsuna grinned. "I think you've got a reason to be biased," she said, but in the minute Yamamoto allowed before they really had to get dressed, or at least go close the door, he felt her relaxing into her own skin as she settled in his arms.


End file.
